


Daydreaming

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Daydreaming

Her body quaked with each sweep of Karen’s tongue across her slicked lips, yet Pepper couldn’t draw enough focus to manage more than running her fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Karen displayed a confident smirk as she glided her tongue back and forth, teasing Pepper’s entrance, yet barely making contact. Slowly swaying her head from side to side as she mumbled. “Faster?”

Pepper groaned deeply when she tried to giggle, curling her fingers as she nodded. “Please.”

Immediately Karen’s tongue bounded, bumping and prodding Pepper’s firming clit, she yelped when Karen’s lips latched firmly around the sensitive nub. The grazing of her teeth only driving Pepper ever deeper into lust.

When Karen’s teeth then gently sank in, Pepper’s hands grasped as firmly as she could manage, a muffled giggle as Karen resumed sucking, growing increasingly louder, almost competing with Pepper’s flurry of moans.

The gradual movement of a single finger as Karen eased her lips from Pepper’s clit proved to be so subtly executed that when Karen dipped the tip of her tongue between the fleshy folds while her finger ground down, Pepper took a long moment to realize what was happening.

When she glanced down, meeting a brief gaze from Karen, Pepper groaned deeper again as the look had told so much in a fraction of time. Wriggling her hips as she shuddered, loosening her hold as she then let her hands roll back and forth across Karen’s shoulders, bringing forth a soft hum of pleasure from the blonde.

Pepper smirked as she murmured. “Yeah, keep going and I’ll give you a whole body massage.”


End file.
